A Tale of Frozen Hearts
by ninjakat001
Summary: Zane is born with ice powers, and one day he accidentally hits is brother Jay. He spends the rest of his life concealing his powers, at least until one fateful day... Ninjago with the story of Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night in Arendelle, and everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except for Jay, the prince, who was flopped on top of his older brother Zane.

"Zane, wake up! I wanna play!"

"Mmph, no." Grumbled Zane half asleep.

"Do you wanna do spinjitzu?" Asked Jay. With this question Zane bolted up and both brothers looked at each other mischievously.

"Okay, come on!" The brothers tore down the hall to the empty ball room.

"Jump up kick back whip around and SPIN!" Both boys sang as they laughed and spun in circles. The fun continued for a minute, but then something went horribly wrong. While Jay was spinning, Zane accidentally shot a blast of ice from his hands. Jay stopped and fell down on the floor.

"No, Jay! What have I done?" Asked Zane as he ran to where his brother lay.

"Someone, help, please!" Within minutes his parents shot through the doors of the ball room.

"Zane, Jay, what happened?" The king and queen ran over to where Jay was lying.

"I, I shot him with my elemental powers, it was an accident!"

"Quick, lets get him to someone who can help." The king looked at his wife. "Like sensei."

As fast as they could, the family traveled through a forest until they got to a clearing. In it sat an old man meditating and a quartet singing.

"Wu," began the king. "we need you. Zane hit Jay with his powers, can you help?"

The old man opened his eyes and rushed over. The quartet became silent. "I'll see what I can do." Then he looked at Zane. "How long have you had your powers?"

Zane shrunk back. "As long as I can remember." He said.

"Mmm, luckily for all of you he was hit in the head, not the heart, the heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"What will you do." Asked the King.

"In order to save him, we must erase all his memory of Zane's elemental powers. After this, I suggest you keep his powers hidden."

"We'll do that, we'll do anything!" Cried the queen.

After erasing part of Jay's memory, the family stood up to leave. Wu took one last look at Zane.

"Fear will be your enemy, and your powers will only grow stronger."

The family went back to the palace, and Zane stayed shut up in his room, scared and alone. The family never let anyone see Zane's powers, and Jay never understood why he never saw his brother anymore. The king and queen gave Zane gloves to wear that would help keep his powers in control. Weeks passed since the incident, and every day Jay would knock on Zane's door and sing and ask if he would play or do spinjitzu.

"_Do you wanna do spinjitzu? Come on lets go and play._

_I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!_

_We used to be best buddies, but know were not, I wish you would tell me whyyyyy._

_Do you wanna do spinjitzu? It doesn't have to be spinjitzu."_

"Go away Jay." Zane would say, to scared to let Jay see him.

_"Okay bye."_ Jay would walk away disappointed, and ask the very same thing the next day for day and months and years.

***years later***

_"Do you wanna do spinjitzu? Or have sparing match in the hall?_

_I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the wall!_

_Hang in there Lloyd._

_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms just watching the hours tick by!_

_Do you wanna do spinjitzu?"_

One day, when Zane was eighteen, their parents left for a wedding. Zane came out of his room to say goodbye.

"I love you, I'll see you in two weeks!" Jays said enthusiastically as he ran and hugged them.

Zane approached his parents more carefully. "Do you have to go?"

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon enough. We love you both so much." The queen kissed Zane on the forehead.

The king and queen set off for their journey, and that was the last time Zane or Jay ever saw them. The boat they were on crashed in a storm, and there were no survivors. When word of the king and queens death came to Arendelle, a funeral was held. Zane stayed in his room, so Jay had to go alone. After the ceremony, Jay went up and knocked on Zane's door.

_"Zane, I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been._

_They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in._

_We only have each other, it's just you and me, oh what are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna do spinjitzu?"_


	2. Chapter 2

***3 years later***

Jay woke up excitedly, today was Zane's coronation ceremony! Afterwards there would be desserts and a ball. Looking at the clock, Jay realized that he had overslept! Quickly he threw on a suit and dashed out of his room. He gasped at the sight around him. The normally empty palace was now alive with activity and servants getting ready for the coronation ball.

"The window is open, so is that door! I didn't know they did that anymore!" Jay sang excitedly as he ran around the palace.

The sight in the ball room made him squeal with joy.

"Cotton candy!" Jay screamed, he stuffed some of it in his face when no one was looking. Then he ran outside. For the first time in forever he would have a chance to meet other people.

"What if I meet, the one?" He asked himself as he ran outside to the closed gates. Soon Zane would open them and people would start flooding in.

* * *

Zane stood up in his room and looked out from the balcony at the people below. They were waiting for the gates to open so they could see his coronation.

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." He mumbled to himself as he pulled of his gloves and picked up two fake golden shurikens. After a few seconds ice slowly began to form on them.

The more ice formed, the more dejected and scared Zane became.

"But it's only for today, it's agony to wait." Lets just get this over with he thought, and in a loud voice he yelled.

"Tell the guards to open up, the gates!"

* * *

The gates opened and Jay dashed out and ran alongside the dock, where boats were coming in carrying guests invited to Zane's coronation.

"Nothings in my, wayyyyyyyyyyy!" He sang as he got hit by a horse that was in his way.

"Ooof!" Jay fell down and nearly slid into the water.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Came a voice from above him. As he looked up, Jay saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen looking down at him.

"I'm princess Zoe of the Southern Isles." She said. She had dazzling eyes and gorgeous red hair.

Jay immediately stood up and brushed himself off.

"I, I'm Prince Jay of Arendelle." He stuttered.

The Princess gasped and looked horrified.

"Oh no, my deepest apologies for nearly killing the future king."

Jay laughed nervously. "No, that's my brother Zane, this is just me."

"Just you?" She asked, blushing. Did Zoe like him, or was she just embarrassed?

"Yeah, uh just me. Well, I'll see you tonight at the ball!"

Jay turned and ran back to the palace. He heard her say goodbye as he ran. Ugh, he was such and idiot. Why was he always so awkward?

* * *

It was finally time. Zane felt the crown being placed on his head, and he stood up and looked at the golden shurikens of ice on the pillow. Off went his gloves, and he took one last breath before grabbing the shurikens and facing the crowd. The priest chanted something in latin. Ice began to form as the last few words of the chant were spoken. Then Zane quickly put the shurikens back on the pillow, and the crowd cheered. He had done it! Zane looked to the right to see Jay smiling at him. Now all that was left was the coronation ball, and compared to the ceremony, that would be a piece of cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay stood next to Zane as they greeted guests at the party. The music was playing and people were dancing.

"Hey." He heard a familiar voice say.

Jay turned around to see Zoe standing behind him.

"Oh, hi!" Exclaimed Jay in surprise.

Both of them stood looking at one another, each unsure of what to do. Ask something, thought Jay.

"Uh, I was wondering if," Jay stuttered. "if you would like to dance."

"Me?" Zoe asked in disbelief.

Drat, he thought she had liked him, he was such an idiot.

"We'll, you don't have to, I just-" Jay began.

"No, I'd love to!" Said Zoe.

Jay was a terrible dancer, but luckily so was Zoe. Both of them manged to stay alive through one song, but after that they decided to quit. The two of them went to a balcony and talked for awhile, and realized they both had a lot in common.

"Zane and I were really close when we were little, but then one day, he just went to his room and stopped caring about me." Sighed Jay.

"I know that feeling, I had twelve siblings, and I don't think that they even realized that I existed! They just shut me out of their life."

Zoe looked at him, and suddenly Jay didn't feel so lonely.

"I would never shut you out." Promised Jay.

"I would never shut you out either." Zoe said.

"Can I say something crazy?" He asked.

Zoe laughed and nodded.

_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bumped into you."_

Zoe gasped and started singing.

_"I was thinking the same thing, cuz like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue." _

_"But with you." _Jay began.

_"But with you, I've found my place." _Finished Zoe.

_"I see your face." _Said Jay.

_"And it's nothing like, I've ever known before. Love is an open door!" _Jay and Zoe both sang.

The two of them continued their duet, running around the palace. They even went out to the palace gardens, and that's when Jay stopped singing. He loved her so much.

"Can I say something crazy?" Jay got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Zoe's face lit up with excitement and joy.

"Can I say something even crazier?" She asked.

Jay nodded.

"Yes!"

* * *

Jay and Zoe made it back to the main party. What would Zane think? Would he be exited? Jay hated the fact that he didn't know his brother well enough to guess. He and Zoe pushed their way through the crowd until they found Zane talking with Pythor. Yuck, Jay had met Pythor earlier, and he didn't like him.

"Zane, Zane!"

Zane turned to see Jay walking toward him.

"What is it brother?" Zane asked.

Zoe and Jay ran up to Zane together.

"Zane, Zoe and I have news for you!" Jay blurted out with excitement.

Zane looked alarmed.

"What?"

Zoe looked at Jay reassuringly, and Jay continued.

"We are getting married, and would like you to bless our marriage!"

"What? No!" Zane exclaimed.

Zane was shocked. After seeing Jay and Zoe's confused expressions, Zane regained his composure and started to explain.

"You can't marry someone you just met, you're too young and inexperienced."

Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing, Zane was the one without experience, Zane never left his room, Zane never cared about anyone!

"What, No! You don't know anything, all you know is how to shut people out!" Jay yelled.

"Be quiet Jay, now listen I-." Zane calmly began to reply.

"No you listen!" Jay cut Zane off. Now Jay finally had the chance to ask all the questions he had wanted to know since Zane first closed the door."All those years you shut me out, why?!"

"Please listen." Ordered Zane struggling to stay calm. Some of the guest were beginning to stare.

"NO! Why do you shut the world out?! What makes you so, so, cold?!" Jay demanded.

"That's enough." Zane said.

"Uh Jay, I think you should stop." Zoe said pulling at his sleeve.

By now everyone at the ball was staring, but Jay still wouldn't stop.

"And what is with those stupid gloves? I NEVER see you without them!" Jay reached out and grabbed one of the gloves off of Zane's hand.

Zane looked at Jay with surprise, which soon turned into a mix of fear and anger.

"The party is over, close the gates." Zane told one of the guards who was nearby. Then Zane spun around and began to walk away, clenching his fists.

"NO! You can't do this, I can't live like this anymore!" Jay left Zoe to go follow Zane. "What did I ever do to you?"

"I said ENOUGH!" Zane screamed.

As he did so he unclenched his fists, and spikes of ice formed in a semicircle around him. There was a collective gasp from the entire ball, and several people began to murmur in fear. Zane looked down at his hands, and then at Jay. They had both run up as close as they dared.

"He's a sorcerer." Declared Pythor.

"Zane?" Whispered Jay.

Zane backed up, took one last look at the horrified expressions of the crowd, and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The people outside cheered when the saw their king.

"Don't feel, don't feel!" Zane repeated quietly to himself in hopes that the townspeople wouldn't notice his powers.

Unfortunately for him, it started snowing. This caused the people to gasp. No, this can't be happening, thought Zane. He slowly backed up, and leaned against a fountain. It froze, causing even more confusion. At that moment the door to the castle opened, and Jay Zoe ran out. Zane ran away as fast as he could, until he got to the fjord.

"Zane, where are you going! Wait!" Zane heard his brothers screams, took one last look at him, and then stepped out onto the water. Just like he thought it would, it froze. He began to run, each step freezing another part of the fjord. The snow was falling faster now, and by the time Zane had gotten across, Jay had given up running after him.

Zane looked around. All his life he had never left the castle except for once. He was scared, but also a little bit relieved. He continued to walk through the woods, and eventually reached a mountain. He almost felt like singing, something he had never done before. He tried, but all he could think of was the disaster that he had caused.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint, to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the king._

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside,_

_couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."_

Zane kept making up his song while he walked along, it helped him keep from feeling dejected.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good guy, you always have to be!_

_Conceal don't feel, don't let them know, well know they know!"_

Oh, why bother trying to hide his powers anymore.

_"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care, what they're going to say, let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway!"_

Zane had never felt anything like this in his life! As he sang he did spinjitzu and shot ice everywhere, except he was creating things! First he made a couple of snowflakes, then he somehow spun and old pile of bricks into a person, and then he made a staircase so he could run across to the top of the mountain. But that's not all, he formed a castle! His very own castle!

_"Let the storm rage on!"_

He sang as he walked out on his balcony.

_"The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

* * *

"Look, the fjord!" Zoe said pointing to the frozen water. The ships that carried guests were stuck in the ice.

"Snow? It's July!" Someone in the crowd screamed.

Jay saw Pythor push his way through the crowd.

"You, why don't you go after him, he's your brother! Do you have powers too?" He asked.

Jay looked down at his own hands.

"No, no I'm completely ordinary."

Zoe nodded in agreement.

"But this is all my fault, I need to go after him. Bring me my dragon." Jay ordered one of the guards.

"Please do." Was Pythor's cold reply.

"It's too dangerous, no!" Zoe begged.

"Zane's not dangerous, he's my brother."

Zoe opened her mouth in protest, but Jay stopped her.

"And I need you to take care of the kingdom." He said as he hopped on his dragon wisp.

Zoe saw the desperation in Jay's eyes.

"I will." She sighed.

Jay turned to face the crowd of people outside.

"I leave Princess Zoe in charge!"

The people seemed fine with that.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Asked Zoe.

"He's my brother, he would never hurt me."

With that Jay snapped the reigns on his dragon and rode of into the snowy night. Zoe watched him leave, until his figure was blocked out by the growing storm.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay rode Wisp through the forest.

"Zane, Zane! I'm sorry, it's all my fault." Jay said shivering.

A wolf howled in the distance.

"Of course, none of this would have happened if he had told me his secret, he's a stinker."

Jay's dragon was having trouble flying through the snow, so he steered closer to the ground. Suddenly a branch snapped and Wisp flew out of control, throwing Jay off. After he landed head first in a pile of snow, Jay looked up to see his dragon riding away with out him.

No, no no no no NO! Come back!" Jay frantically tried to run after Wisp.

All Jay could do was walk.

"Why couldn't he have had tropical powers? So he could have covered Arendelle with sand and-"

Then Jay gazed ahead and saw smoke.

"Fire!"

Running as fast as he could, Jay tripped in the snow and went tumbling down the hill into an icy stream.

"Oh come on!"

His suit was freezing, and while making his way toward the smoke Jay kept muttering about how cold he was. Finally he saw the building it was coming from.

"Cole's rock hard trading post." He read when he came close enough to see the sign. Snow fell off another part of the sign.

"Ooh! and Sauna!"

Jay stepped quickly through the door into a small wooded building.

"Hey, you." Jay turned to see a grumpy looking guy wearing mostly black.

"Me?"

"Yes you, big summer blow out."

"Yeah well, I'm not really interested in any summer merchandise, I could really use some stuff for, you know, WINTER!" Jay was very annoyed.

"That would be in our winter department." Cole said in the same unenthusiastic voice while pointing to a single pair of boots.

Jay sighed and brought the boots to the counter.

"By the way, I was just wondering, has anyone else stopped by, like, oh I don't know, maybe the king?" Jay asked.

"The only who's crazy enough to be out in this weather is you, motormouth."

"Hey! Do you know-" Jay was interrupted when the door swung open and a blast of icy wind come through the trading post.

In stepped a girl about Jay's age. She had black hair, a red outfit, and was covered in ice.

"You and this fellow." Smirked Cole.

"Liver and toads." The girl said, walking up to Jay.

What was she talking about?

"Huh?" Jay was confused.

"Behind you." Said the girl.

Jay looked behind him to see a box labeled: "Rocky's Dragon Food." That must be what she was talking about.

"Oh, uh sorry about that." Jay laughed nervously.

The girl picked up some of them.

"A real howler in July, I wonder where it's coming from." Cole remarked.

"Its coming from the north mountain." The girl told him as she brought her supplies to the counter.

"That'll be forty." Cole told her.

"Forty? No, it says they're ten." She looked at the price.

"Well too bad, those are from our winter supply, and we have a little supply and demand problem."

The girl looked desperate.

"Well help me out here, ten's all I got!"

"Ten will get you this much, and no more." Cole said, holding up one of the weird toad shaped things.

"Fine!" The girl took it, threw her money down on the counter, and walked out into the howling storm.

Jay watched her go, until Cole turned his attention back to him.

"Sorry about that, so, just the boots?" Cole asked motioning to the pair Jay had brought up to the counter.

Jay took one last glance after the girl, and made up his mind.

"No, I'll take these too." Jay said, pointing to the toads (or whatever they were) the girl had left behind.

After buying them, Jay went outside to search for the girl. He saw a stable, and heard singing, she must be in there. Stepping inside, but staying in the shadows, Jay stared in amazement at the girl leaning up against a dragon. Not a full grown dragon, but a dragon nonetheless.

_"Dragons are better than people."_ He heard her sing.

_"Flame, don't you think I'm_ _right_?"

Then she threw her voice.

_"Yes people will beat you and curse you and cheat you,_

_every one of 'ems bad, except you."_

"Nice duet." Jay walked out of the shadows, and up to her.

The girl seemed a bit shocked. She stood up and glared at Jay.

"Who are you, and what are you doing!" She demanded.

Then she saw his face.

"Oh, it's just you, what do you want?"

"I, uh was wondering if you could take me to the North Mountain? Please?" Jay begged.

The girl seemed a bit confused.

"Why? That's where the blizzard is coming from. I don't take people places."

Jay threw the bag of whatever it was she had wanted.

"Take me to the North Mountain, please?"

She still was a bit hesitant.

"Listen, I know how to stop this winter, it's my brother who's causing all of this."

The girl leaned back on her dragon.

"Ok fine."

Jay sighed with relief.

"We leave now, oh and what's your name?"

"Nya." She said, and with that Jay, Nya, and her dragon Flame, set out on their journey into the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

Flame flew skillfully threw the snowy forest with Nya and Jay. Even though he couldn't go as fast as a normal dragon, or go as high, his smaller figure let him dodge between the trees easier than most could.

"So, your brother did all this?' Nya motioned to the storm.

"Yes, and it's all my fault. I got engaged and he got mad, and then it started snowing." Jay explained.

"You're engaged? To who?" Nya asked. Normally the townspeople would have heard about something like this.

"Well, it just happened last night."

Nya looked at him skeptically.

"What's her name?"

"Zoe, and she has the most gorgeous eyes and stunning hair and everything about her is just so perfect and-"

"What's her last name?" Nya cut Jay off from rambling.

"Uh I think her last name is Of The Southern Isles."

Nya stared at him, shocked.

"You are engaged to this person and you don't even know their last name? What's her best friends name? Eye color?"

"Hey, slow down." Jay seemed a bit offended. "I just met her."

"You just met her?! You can't marry someone you just met! Why did I agree to take you with me, I don't trust your judgement." Nya yelled.

"It's true love!" Jay screamed.

Nya heard something hiss behind them, and she grew alarmed.

"Quiet Jay!" She Whispered as she stopped Flame, and jumped off with her lantern.

"No, you be quiet." Protested Jay.

"Shhh, I mean it!" Nya whispered again.

She held up her lantern to the woods around her, several pairs of pale eyes reflected. The eyes began to come closer and closer.

"Quick Flame, GO!" Nya shouted and jumped back on Flame.

The dragon started going as fast as it could, but the eyes followed.

"Uh, what are those?" Asked Jay.

"SNAKES!" Nya screamed.

One of them jumped up on the sled, and another, and another. In a flash, Nya drew out a pair of daggers and began to fight the snakes. While Nya was fighting, Jay picked up a stick, and tried to help. He managed in knocking one down temporarily, but another snake shot something in his eye. Ouch! It burned his eyes. When he opened them, the snakes were gone, but replaced with vegetables!

"Quick!" Nya handed Jay the reigns. "You drive, I'll make sure they don't jump on!"

Not knowing what he was doing, Jay pulled the reigns one direction, and Flame started moving. Nya kept fighting off the snakes that jumped on her dragon, and she didn't notice Jay's trouble.

Nya's screams entered his head, but that's all Jay could remember until felt his head hit the snow, and looked up to see the vegetables (or were they snakes) fall over a cliff. They were separated from the snakes for now. Flame seemed alright, and so did Nya, except she seemed pretty angry.

"What were you doing? You nearly drove us into the cliff face, I grabbed control just in time before we crashed to our death!" Nya glared at Jay.

All Jay could do was laugh and talk about vegetables, which only made Nya even more angry. She stared down at him, until she saw his eyes.

"Oh, you've been hit with the Venomari venom." She said more calmly.

The small group walked on through the snow, resting every few minutes. As they went on the journey became harder and the path was uphill. When daylight came, Jay and Nya fell down by a grove of willow trees, dead tired.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Jay yawned as he looked up at the light reflecting off the icy willow trees

"Yeah, it's pretty," Said a voice from behind him. "but it's stupid."

Jay and Nya both turned to see a person dressed in brown, wandering aimlessly around the forest. Both of them stood up.

"Who are you?" Asked Nya.

The man looked over to were Jay, Nya, and Flame were standing.

"I am Grand Sensei Dareth, and I dareth you," He said, pausing briefly to point at all of them. "to join my dojo."

Jay walked up closer to Dareth.

"Dojo? Ha, what dojo?" Jay asked him.

"Well, I don't have one yet, but sometimes I like to close my eyes, and dream about when I do have one." Dareth replied.

Dareth started to hum, and the group watched in amusement as he began to sing.

_"Kids will buzz, kicks will fly all around because,_

_I'll be doing what great senseis do in dojos._

_A sword, in my hand,_

_teaching kids to chop boards and,_

_probably get ripped like they do in dojos._

_I'll finally be able to teach people the snake,_

_or see what happens when people come in late._

_And I can't, wait to see,_

_what my buddies all see in me._

_When I finally do what great senseis do in dojos._

_Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo._

_The good and the bad are both so intense, put 'em together it just makes sense._

_Rah de da de da de da da da da da doo._

_Gyms are nice if you like fitness instead, but put me in a dojo and I'll be... An awesome sensei!_

_When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream,_

_of doing the penguin and having fun,_

_so perfectly._

_Oh the signs, will be blue, and you guys'll be there too._

_When I finally do what great senseis do in dojos."_

Jay looked at Nya.

"Can he come with us, please?" Jay asked. If Dareth really was a sensei, then he could help if there was danger.

"Uh, fine." She said.

_"IN DOJOOOOOOOOOS!"_

So after a brief rest, the group carried on toward the north mountain, with their newest addition to the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Nya trudged along with Jay, Flame, and Dareth. She didn't trust Jay's judgement at all, but she had promised to take him to the North Mountain, and she kept her promises. Seriously though, who marries someone they just met, or lets an insane stranger who sang about dojo's come with them on a dangerous journey. Dareth kept saying that "He was made by Zane", but Nya did not believe it. She hadn't even believed that the new king could have ice powers.

"So how exactly are you going to end the winter?" She asked Jay.

Jay was walking along, determined to find his brother.

"I'm gonna talk to my brother!" He said confidently. Then he began to ramble on about what would happen when everything went back to normal.

Nya didn't think it would go that easy. She looked over to Dareth who was also talking, although no one was listening.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I fought priates? Oh wait, I've never done that. I'll tell you about the time I imagined pirates attacked."

Nya stopped listening. She just had to get to the north mountain, and they were practically there. She heard a collective gasp from everyone, and turned to see that they were at the North Mountain. But not only that, there was a beautiful castle on the mountain, and it was made of ICE! For a moment, everyone just stood and gaped at the wonder on the mountain. Then Jay ran as fast as he could tword it.

"I'm coming for you, Zane!" He screamed as he ran.

Nya and dareth followed him, until they reached the doors of the magnificent catsle. Jay went up and prepared to knock, but he hesitated.

"Hey, do you even know how to knock? Why don't you let me do it." Dareth stepped forward to knock on the door, but Nya grabbed him back.

"We'll stay out here, so you can talk to your brother." Nya said.

Jay nodded, and then took a deep breath and knocked. To his suprise, it opened!

"Ha, it opened, that's a first." Jay muttered to himself, and then went inside. "Just give me a minute, okay guys?"

"Sure." Nya agreed. She hadn't wanted to come, but now she was struck by the castles beuty.

Beside her, Dareth began to count.

"One, two, three, four, five,"

* * *

Zane had heard the commotion outside, he was not at all surprised when Jay came running in.

"Jay?"

Jay looked up to where Zane was standing on his icy staircase, and then ran toward him.

"Zane! Wow this is amazing!"Jay shouted.

Zane smiled at Jay.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." Zane replied.

"So you can come home now, and rule, and you won't have to shut me out!" Jay exclaimed. "It can be like when we were little!"

Jay danced around, clearly happy. But Zane wasn't feeling the same way. He looked down at his hands, and then back at Jay. Images of accidentally hitting Jay with his powers flashed through his mind.

"I shut you out for your own protection, Jay, it can never be like it was when we were little."

Jay ran up the stairs and closer to Zane.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid!" Jay pleaded. "Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door, you don't have keep your distance anymore..."

* * *

"fifty-nine, sixty! Okay, lets go!" Dareth finished counting and kicked the doors to the castle open. Being quite clumsy, Dareth tripped on the ice, and slid over to the stairs. Nya followed him and heard screaming. She ran up the stairway and saw Jay struggling to his feet.

"Jay!" She ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

She had loathed him, but it would break her heart to see him badly injured, or worse.

"I'm fine, I just need to convince Zane to come back." Jay coughed and looked at his brother standing across the room from him.

"No Jay, what power do you have to stop this winter, to stop me? For the last time, go home!" Zane commanded.

"No!" Jay said firmly. "I'm not leaving without you!"

Zane closed his eyes and gathered all his strength. An icy wind began blowing in circles, and a figure emerged from the middle. Out stepped a man Zane had created. His eyes glowed like fire, and his sword burst into flames.

"He doesn't seem very friendly." Whispered Dareth.

Nya agreed, and she was pretty sure everyone else thought the same thing.

"Make them leave, Kai." Zane ordered.

"Out." Kai said.

Kai ran toward them. Nya, Jay, and Dareth began running as fast as they could to get out of the castle. They made it out just in time, right before Kai slammed the door shut. That left everyone outside, shocked and scared, and Jay slowly but steadily freezing to death.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, what do we do now." Jay was unsure of what to do. He had thought he would just talk to Zane and everything would be alright. Was it just him, or was everything getting colder by the second?

"We could go see my, uh, friends." Nya said reluctantly. "They might know what to do, they're love experts."

Jay thought for a moment, and then agreed. He would do anything to get out of the snow.

"Sure, let's go. Are you coming Dareth?"

"Whatever, but I like to consider myself love expert." Dareth said.

Flame flew as fast as he could. Eventually, they came to an area where the snow hadn't fallen. Bursts of steam came from the ground in certain spots, and Jay started to feel a little bit better. Nya suddenly stopped him and Dareth.

"Listen, my friends, they're more like my family. You see, My parents died when I was a kid, so they took me in. I don't want to scare you, but they can be a bit... strange at times, and loud, really loud. But they mean well." Nya nervously explained.

Jay turned and gave her a reassuring look.

"They sound wonderful."

Nya smiled at him, and then stepped into a clearing.

"Okay, here they are! Guys, I'm home!"

Jay and Dareth followed her, but saw no one.

"I think it's a trap, you should run." Dareth whispered to Jay.

But just as Jay turned around, a man appeared behind him. Then three others jumped out of nowhere. A quartet!

"Nya's home! They cried.

"Yes, do you know where Sensei Wu is?" She asked. But the quartet turned their attention to Jay.

"Oh look, she's brought a boy home!"

The quartet ran over to Jay. He tried to back away, but they grabbed him.

"Nice hair, strong teeth, bright eyes, yes, he'll do nicely for our Nya." They said.

Jay brushed them off, and for once he was at a loss for words.

'Wait, oh, um no." He stuttered.

"You've got the wrong idea." Said Nya.

Jay just laughed nervously.

"Whats the issue?" The quartet then began to sing.

Oh no, thought Jay.

_"Is it the clumsy was she walks? Or the grumpy way she talks?_

_Or the pear-shaped square-shaped weirdness of her feet!_

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, so she's got a few flaws,_

_her isolation is confirmation, of her desperation for healing hugs._

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do! _

_The way to fix this fixer-upper is to fix her up for you!"_

Nya tried to stop them.

"Stop! Stop! He's engaged to someone else, okay!" She yelled.

The quartet thought for a moment, and Jay and Nya could hear them whispering.

_"So He's a bit of a fixer-upper."_

_"That's a minor thing."_

_"His quote "engagement" is a flex arrangement."_

_"And by the way, I don't see no ring!"_

Dareth seemed to be having the time of his life, and he began to sing.

_"The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is:"_

Then three of the quartet members joined in, while the other pushed Nya and Jay to the center of the clearing.

_"True..."_ The three quartet members sang.

"Do you Nya," Asked the other quartet member. "take Jay to be your lawfully wedded-"

"Wait what?" She interrupted.

"Your getting married." He insisted.

_"Love!"_ The quartet finished.

Then Jay collapsed on the ground. Nya caught him and looked around.

"Where's Sensei?! We have a real problem here!"

And old man with a long beard jumped jumped out of nowhere.

"I'm here, what do you need?" He asked.

He saw Jay, and went over to him. When he was done examining him, the sensei looked up with a grim face.

"He has a frozen heart, unless you can get an act of true love to unfreeze his heart, then he will be frozen forever."

"An act of true love." Whispered Dareth. "Like a true love's kiss!"

"Zoe." Jay muttered weakly.

"Come on, lets get you back to Zoe." Nya said as she mounted Flame with Jay and Dareth.

"Lets go kiss Zoe!" Dareth exclaimed. "Wait, who is this Zoe?"

* * *

Zoe walked steadily to the ice castle. She had to admit, it was beautiful, but the King must be stopped. She turned to Pythor and the nindroids they had brought for protection.

"We are here to find Prince Jay, but no harm is to come to the King, understand?"

She had left the palace when Jay's dragon came back without him.

The nindroids and Pythor's two stone army guards nodded. Zoe then walked up to the icy stairs, and a figure burst out of the doors. Was it Jay?

"Leave, now!" The person screamed.

The person ran down the staircase when they didn't leave, and swung his sword at Zoe. Zoe ducked, and drew out her own sword to fight. The stranger aimed another blow at Zoe, and this time she was more prepared. She skillfully threw him off balance, knocking him out.

"Okay, are we ready to go in?" She called.

Then she noticed the two stone army warriors had already gone. She gathered the rest of her forces and ran into the castle. Downstairs, she could she nothing, but she could hear fighting going on upstairs. Following the noise, Zoe continued upstairs, where she could she Zane fighting, and nearly killing the two stone army warriors.

"Your Majesty, don't be the monster they fear you are!" She shouted.

One of the nindroids aimed a crossbow at the king. Just as he was about to shoot, Zoe pushed it, so it hit the ice chandelier instead of killing Zane. Zane dived of the way, as the chandelier crashed onto the ground, shattering everywhere. He saw lights, and Zoe, and then nothing but darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Zane's eyes fluttered open. Seeing where he was made him gasp. He was in a dungeon. Chains were fastened to his hands, and to the wall. Looking around he saw that he wasn't alone, Zoe had just entered the room.

"Why did you bring me here?" Zane asked her.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." She said. "Listen, if you could please just stop the winter..."

Zane looked up at her, desperate. He didn't know how, why did everyone think that he could simply undo everything as easily as he had made it?

"Don't you see... I can't." He searched Zoe's eyes for any sign of understanding. "You have to tell them to let me go."

Zoe sighed.

"I'll do what I can."

With that she left and locked the door. Zane heard a cracking sound and looked down at his shackles, they were beginning to freeze over. He went over to the small window, and saw the storm growing fiercer by the second.

* * *

Nya and Jay raced toward Arendelle on Flame. Nya could see how weak Jay was getting.

"Hang in there." She said, and then shouted to Flame. "Faster buddy!"

When they arrived at the village, Dareth stopped.

"Hold on guys, I'll catch up with you at the castle, I just need a break."

Nya nodded, and pressed on faster to the castle. Any moment now Jay could turn to ice. When they made it to the castle courtyard, guards ran to help them.

"It"s prince Jay!" They exclaimed.

Jay took one last look at Nya before he was pushed through to gate.

"Are you g-gonna be okay?" He said, freezing.

Nya looked at him reassuringly. "Don't worry about me."

Jay was hustled through the halls until he they found the room with Zoe. She ran over to him, and grabbed him.

"Your so cold!"

"You have to kiss me."

"What?"

"Zane struck me with his powers, and now my heart is frozen. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, a true love's kiss. Zoe, your my true love, I need you to kiss me or I'll die!"

Zoe seemed unsure of what to do, as he clung to her, to weak to stand.

"We'll give you two some privacy." One of the guards said, and they left the room.

Zoe carried him and laid him on a couch in the room. She prepared to kiss him. She leaned in, slowly... gently... but then stopped at last minute.

"Oh Jay, If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What are you talking about? You said you loved me!" Jay gasped.

Zoe chuckled, and walked over to the window and closed the curtains.

"Oh Jay, you never saw it coming, did you? As thirteenth in line for my own kingdom, I knew I would have to marry into the throne somewhere. When you came along, you were so desperate for love, and you were willing to marry me just like that."

Zoe walked across the room and dumped at pitcher of water on the fire. It sizzled and went out, leaving the room cold and dark.

"I figured after we were married I would stage a little accident for Zane. But now he's doomed himself, and all there's left to do is kill him and bring back summer."

Jay was crushed. This sudden betrayal pierced his heart and made him even colder. He thought she had loved him. She hadn't just done that, had she? His doubt turned to anger as she prepared to leave the room.

"You are a monster!" He said as hard as he could.

Zoe just smirked. "No, I am the hero that will save Arendelle from destruction."

She slammed the door, locking Jay inside. The rest of Jay's hair turned white, and he crumbled to the floor, too hoarse to call for help and too weak to do anything himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe stumbled into the Council Room, sobbing. Pythor and the other dignitaries saw her and grabbed her a chair.

"What happened?" Pythor asked.

She didn't speak for a moment, and when she did her voice was filled with grief and sorrow.

"Prince Jay... he, he's dead!"

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed by his own brother, he froze his heart, and nothing could stop it." Zoe cried. After pausing briefly, she looked down at the ground. "At least we got to say our marriage vows... before he died in my arms."

Zoe's display of grief had brought some of the other dignitaries to tears.

"Zane is a monster that must be stopped." Commanded Pythor. "Arendelle looks to you, Princess Zoe."

She sighed, and then began to speak. "With a heavy heart, I charge King Zane of Arendelle with treason, and sentence him to death."

She and two other guards got up and walked to the prison. Just think, in a few moments after the king is dead the winter will end, and I will have my throne, thought Zoe. Soon everything would be perfect. Before she reached the door in front of Zane's prison cell she stopped.

"On the count of three." She ordered. "One... two... three!"

On three they burst through the door, only to discover that the walls to the prison had collapsed, and Zane was gone!

* * *

Nya trudged on through the mountains. Flame lagged behind, too tired to go any faster. Suddenly he tugged at Nya's sleeve, and tried to pull her back to the palace.

"What's wrong Flame?"

Flame tried to turn Nya around.

"No!" She yelled. "We're not going back Flame, he's with his true love!"

Flame still tried to drag her back. Just then Nya saw the violent winter storm that was swirling over the castle. Without hesitating, she jumped on Flame and rushed back to the palace.

* * *

"Help." Jay leaned against the door, and to her amazement the handle started jiggling.

With a click the door swung open and in stepped Dareth.

"So, where's Zoe? What happened to your kiss?" He asked.

"I was wrong about her." Said Jay, lying on the ground. "It wasn't true love. You should leave, and go back to Zane."

"No! I'm not leaving until we find your true love to unfreeze you! Do you happen to have any ideas?"

Jay looked at him and gave him a sad laugh. "I don't even know what love is anymore."

"That's okay, i'm a love expert. Love is putting else's needs before yours, like, you know how Nya brought you here to Zoe and left you forever."

"Zoe loves me!" Jay gasped.

"Yeah, you can probably still see her leaving." Dareth walked up to the window, but instead of seeing Nya and Flame leaving, they were coming back!

"It's Nya and Flame, they're coming this way! I guess she didn't love you enough to leave you behind."

Jay frantically stumbled across the room to the widow.

"You have to get me to her." He said as he pulled the window open.

Jay ran out the window and into the storm with Dareth. He had to get to Nya, he had to. With every step her forced his way through the storm. He reached the frozen fjord, and called out to Nya at the top of his lungs.

"Nya!"

He was turning to ice, he could feel it! He could see Nya, just a little bit farther off. She was also running as fast as she could. Jay suddenly heard a voice.

"Your brother is dead because of you!" Zoe yelled at Zane. _  
_

Jay saw Zane drop to his knees in grief and sadness. Jay turned to see Nya, almost to him.

"Nya." He whispered.

Nya began running even faster, she was going to make it! But then Jay heard the clink of a sword being drawn out. When he looked behind him, Zoe was advancing toward Zane, sword drawn, about to behead him. Jay looked at Nya, then at Zane. He made up his mind. Using all of his strength he ran to Zane.

"NO!" Right before Zoe brought down the sword on Zane, Jay threw himself between the weapon and his brother.


End file.
